


Hearts Ripe for Pricking

by nonky



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompt by stainofmylove at LJ: Tate/Violet - my bloody valentine





	Hearts Ripe for Pricking

Tate hadn't wanted her blood in this, but Violet was a virgin, too. He had kissed her for as long as he could wait, and gone down on her with as much delicacy as he could. She was warmed up and damp for him when he put his fingers on her pussy and dipped in shallowly.

Upstairs in her bedroom, no one bothered to check on her after the single obligatory invitation to dinner. Her parents were cracking up and he felt a responsibility to keep an eye on her. Tate didn't want to tell her what to do or anything mean, but he couldn't let her cut herself up. His heart stuttered whenever he thought about the day with all those pills. That bitch who'd given Violet drugs deserved worse than she'd gotten.

He glanced around the room to make sure they were alone. The house knew they were there, but he just had to ignore that. The warm-cool breezes of life in the walls went straight through him, but Violet never looked at him like the freak he was.

Tate reached down to his jeans for a condom, and she said, "You don't need that, I won't get pregnant."

She was tiny as he lay on top of her, and her arms came up around him slowly. He fumbled to line up, and stress made his hand shake. Violet wiggled underneath him, pulled her knees up, and lodged his cock gently where he'd been trying to fit. He closed his eyes and concentrated on not embarrassing himself.

"You're so pretty, Violet," he said. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known."

Her eyes went hard and she made an impatient gesture through her hair. "I'm not, but I know you're trying to be nice. Come on, Tate. It's okay."

Violet's arms closed around him and her legs spread to let him nearer. He ached with the incomplete bond between them. He just wanted her to like him this much forever. He didn't want to fade from her memory until he was that boy she'd lost it to in the old murder house her parents had bought and sold.

"I'll go slow," he said. His body surged with energy, and the nerves went away as her flesh parted slickly around him. He slipped and plunged, coming to a stop with her sharp exhale in his ears. He was locked up inside her, tightly enclosed as Violet blinked rapidly. She slithered with her hips and he bumped deeper.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry . . . are you okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded, and he smoothed her hair over the pillow.

The grasp of her body eased and he could withdraw. Her hand went down on his back and didn't let him pull out all the way. Violet's leg curled over his in a slinky motion, and she moaned as Tate fucked into again. His head was buzzing with sensations, but he could sense the same kind of frustrated arousal in her. He wanted her to like this enough to do it again. His hands roamed at her hair, tangling himself further in her. She made a tiny, needy sound. He could listen to it all day.

Violet was moving with him, a tentative roll and flick of her hips. He reached down and held her steady, and the motion became smoother. She was holding him, making love to him, and the words hardly mattered. She was making him better.

He felt the urgency kick up and breathed deeper. Violet was still working up to it and he let her have the time to like it. Tate put some of his weight on his knees and buried his face in her arm. He wanted to kiss her, but that felt like all the shove he needed to weep sentimentally. Instead, he rubbed his lips over her skin.

Her body was resisting now, plucking at his cock on the down swing. He bit back ugly noises and held on to her. Violet's forehead pressed on his collarbone and he kissed her hair gently.

She twisted and jerked, knees throwing him off his rhythm. Violet opened her mouth against his shoulder, squealed, and her pussy worked at him violently. He held out for a second, until the wet heat drowned him inside her. He coughed out a hoarse cry and poured out in jolting pulses.

The fuzzy nothing in his head expanded to hold both of them in silence. Violet joined her hands at the small of his back and he summoned his courage to kiss her. His eyes were damp, but they didn't overflow. Tate pulled out gently and rolled to the side. His cock had a little bit of blood on it, and there was more smeared on Violet. He curled toward her and rubbed at the sleek plane of her belly.

"I love you, Violet," he said. "Whatever happens, you have to believe that."

Her eyes were fixed to the corner of the room, far away from him. He wanted to demand her attention, but she wasn't telling him off. He might be imagining the distance.

"I know you do," Violet said. "The problem is I can't imagine what's going to happen next. You're the one good thing that's happened since we moved here."


End file.
